bleachprimeraafandomcom-20200213-history
Bankai
Bankai is the second, and strong, form of your zanpakuto. It only lasts 3 minutes and a 10 minute cooldown occurs once you press B. How to Obtain Bankai As of now, the most accurate way of bankai that has worked so far is the following. Stage 1: Obtain rank 5-1 Stage 2: Kill npc hollows, around 100. Stage 3: Kill Soul Reapers, around 200. Stage 4: Kill Arrancars, around 50-100 Stage 5: Meditate in your Inner World until it automatically stops you. After this leave, join whatever server, and you have Bankai REMINDER: DO NOT DIE, DO NOT RESET ONCE GREEN EITHER, JUST LOG. DYING SETS BACK PROGRESS BY A SUBSTANTIAL AMOUNT All Bankai In-Game (Not Including Specs) Wind--''' '''M1- Wind's M1 Throws out a tornado which does great damage and can get hit 4-5 times. M2- Wind's M2 is an activation, similar to its shikai, which lets you shoot gigantic wind blades that deal good damage. Another effect of the activation is wind armor. Wind armor bounces off whoever hit you with a melee type move (Punches or Sword). Ice--''' '''M1- Ice's M1 is a short ranged timestop which completely freezes the players around you for a few seconds, and swinging your sword at them rapidly plays a MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA sound effect. If it by this it can so massive damage. M2- Ice's M2 is similar to its shikai, it covers it's sword in ice and upon hitting the player, removes their access to flash step for a while. Tensa Moongetsu (Plasma)--''' Upon activation all your attacks are red instead of light blue. '''M1- Plasma's M1 sends out a horizontal slash that's bigger than its shikais version that does high damage and drains the other players reiatsu by a big chunk, even if blocked. M2- Plasma's M2 coats your blade in the red plasma and every hit against the opposing players drains a lot of their reiatsu. For example, 2 full combos from that can almost drain your reiatsu bar to 0. Lion--''' '''M1- Lion's M1 is similar to it's shikai. It's a roar 2x the size of its shikai's roar that tags the player(s). The tag also stuns you for about half a second. The tag doesn't last as long as it's shikais tag. M2- Lion's m2 is only able to be used once someone is tagged. It quickly teleports to you, dealing damage. Note: This can't be blocked or parried. Earth(Chess)--''' '''M1- Chess's M1 puts down several chess pieces in a decently big radius, good for crowd control or speed users. M2- Chess's M2 puts down a Rook ''piece that moves multiple times instead of once. You can also have more then 1 rook at the same time. '''Lightning--' M1- Lightning's M1 summons a lightning bolt wherever your cursor is. You also move with the lightning bolt, so you may travel with it or go in for combos. It also has a bigger AOE than its shikai. M2- Lightning's M2 is an enhanced version of it's shikais' M2. It coats your blade in lightning which allows you to teleport around the person you are hitting. It also takes no reiatsu to use. It also makes your flash step faster. Kira(Weight)-- Not Made Yet. M1- M2- Puddle(Water)-- Not made Yet M1-Puddle follows you and it much bigger, heal radius is better M2- Bigger bubble Melee (Kenpachi/Damage)-- Not Made Yet M1-well just more dmg M2- Blood-- Not Made Yet M1-broken M2- Crystal-- Not Made Yet M1- NEVER GONNA BE MADE LOLOLOL M2-^^^^^^